Je ne veux pas te toucher
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Quelqu'un a des problèmes d'ordre tactiles... la suite ? Là !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Pour qui en particulier ?** : **Pour Shiny-Pad ! miss Shinoyasumi ! Il y a quelques mois elle n'avait pas le moral alors j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic pour elle que je n'avais jamais pu terminer. Là j'ai fini XD et tout va bien heureusement lol. Mais bon c'est pour toi avec du retard !** Gros, énormes poutoux ¤glomp¤

**C koi ? Oneshot et chut.**

**Résumé : **Duo et Heero sont tous deux Preventers depuis quelques années. Ils s'entendent relativement bien, travaillent bien, les fois où ils ont des missions ensemble. Mais Heero a un problème… un gros problème qu'il veut impérativement résoudre.

**Rating : T**

**Merci beaucoup à** : **Laura Kaede** (pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se faire comprendre, j'ai compris que ça t'avais touché, merci), **Kaoru** (t'en as marre, hein ? XD Je te rassure, un jour t'aimerais pas lol), **Brisbynette**(meuh non tu ne m'as pas dérangée, te l'ai dit par mail lol)**, Moonfree** (contente que tu aies qd même aimé le voyage XD), **Naia** (micii), **Shima-chan** (je te rassure c'est pas du vécu, enfin la rupture comme tout le monde, mais pas comme ça ! contente que ça t'ai plu) et **Lily B** (Réléna est là dans les 49 épisodes, fallait bien qu'elle y soit un peu là XD. Bisous)

* * *

* * *

**Je ne veux pas te toucher**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, 14H00, QG des Preventers basé au Luxembourg, AC 203**

**¤**

**¤**

Toc-toc… toc-toc ?

Un code particulier entre eux.

A l'oreille on sait forcément qui.

- Entrez

¤

La porte du bureau de Heero Yuy s'entrouvre.

¤

- Hey Max ! La prochaine fois qu'on déjeune ensemble soit sympa, bouffe moins vieux !

¤

Un éclat de rire dans la voix.

¤

- Hey Ted, t'avais qu'à pas perdre ton pari idiot : j'ai bouclé le dossier Carver dans les temps.

¤

La porte s'ouvre un peu plus.

Il peut voir une main brune sur une chemise beige.

Une tape amicale sur l'épaule

¤

Une voix bourrue.

La main n'a pas bougé.

¤

- Je t'aurais, Max !

- Où tu veux, quand tu veux, Ted, seulement je crois que Une attend les dossiers Parker, G Death, Code Q…

¤

Un grognement.

La main se lève de l'épaule.

Enfin.

¤

- Ouais, ouais, je ferais mieux d'y aller !

¤

Une main s'élève pour décoiffer les cheveux.

Celle de Duo qui ne tient pas la poignée de porte.

Un énorme sourire dans la voix.

¤

- Je t'ai formé, petit.

- Ouais mais je te botterais le cul, grand.

- Rêve, petit, rêve… et c'est pas une manière de parler à ton lieutenant-colonel.

- Ouais, ouais, chef, mon respect tu l'as pas gagné avec ton grade.

- Vrai. Mais mon déjeuner je l'ai gagné avec ta connerie qui est infinie.

¤

Les pas s'éloignent.

La voix s'éloigne mais il entend :

¤

- Plus jamais je parierai avec toi chef. Mais je t'aurais, chef.

- Crois-y, petit.

¤

La porte s'ouvre enfin totalement.

Le « grand » secoue la tête avec un sourire sincère, un peu canaille.

Puis le visage se relève et l'expression se fait un peu plus sérieuse.

Même si le sourire est là, il n'est pas le même.

Proche oui, un peu plus professionnel que proche.

Moins fraternel qu'avec Ted.

Tant mieux. Il n'a pas besoin de frère.

¤

- Tu as demandé à me parler ?

- Oui entre, Duo, c'est important.

- Très bien.

¤

Maxwell entre.

La porte du bureau est discrètement verrouillée à distance, sans que Duo ne s'en aperçoive.

Il a autre chose à euh… s'apercevoir.

Son collègue est assis à son bureau, la chaise tournée vers l'entrée de la pièce, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Son collègue tapotait sur son ordinateur portable jusqu'à ce qu'il ait frappé – il avait entendu les cliquetis.

Son collègue se met à présent debout pour l'accueillir, dans le même uniforme que lui.

Il s'avance.

Ses cheveux noirs et courts, impeccablement coiffés pour une fois – plaqués par la chaleur et la moiteur de la pièce.

Son regard bleu : profond et décidé, impeccablement fixés sur lui, la mission se promettait d'être de la plus haute importance.

Ses boots noires impeccablement cirées : la propreté et le respects étaient de rigueur dans une organisation militaire. On en n'attendait pas moins du lieutenant Yuy.

Son pantalon d'uniforme beige : impeccablement repassé, même après avoir été assis. Il fallait s'appeler Heero Yuy pour réussir cet exploit.

Entre le pantalon et les cheveux : rien.

Pas normal.

Pas impeccable.

¤

- Heero ?

- Oui, Duo ?

- Euh, pourquoi tu es torse nu ?

- Parce que la clim est en panne et qu'il fait 40°C à l'extérieur, je ne t'apprendrais rien.

- Une ne va pas…

¤

Heero s'avance toujours.

Duo est toujours près de la porte, légèrement bouche bée.

Heero est quelqu'un de respectueux du règlement.

Ce n'était pas que Duo était le plus appliqué, c'est que le jour où on lui a retiré 10 pour cent de son salaire parce qu'il avait un petit zèle vestimentaire – pas de cravate -, il avait arrêté d'avoir du zèle, justement.

Le seul écart qui était toléré était sa longueur de cheveux. Cheveux qu'il portait juste au dessus des hanches à présent, pour plus de commodité.

Duo secoue la tête.

Heero décoche un sourire en coin.

¤

- Une n'est pas là et je doute qu'elle fasse une quelconque remarque. Je pense qu'elle me préférera torse nu et opérationnel qu'habillé et incapable de travailler.

¤

Regard indigo sceptique.

¤

- Tu travaillerais dans n'importes quelles conditions, Yuy.

- Oui mais avec les années, je préfère avoir un choix. Je l'ai, je le prends. Tu devrais ôter ta chemise aussi.

¤

Regard très pragmatique bleu de prusse.

Haussement de sourcil de Duo.

¤

- Euh non merci, je supporte assez bien la chaleur.

- Tu pourrais au moins desserrer ta cravate et déboutonner ton col, qu'un peu d'air entre.

- Nan, nan, c'est bon. Tu veux juste qu'on se fasse griller à deux, c'est tout.

¤

Heero stoppe sa progression.

Regard bleu de Prusse un tout petit peu plus intense.

¤

- Tu me donnes chaud, Duo, tu trouves pas que je transpire assez ? Et tu m'as l'air cuit tellement t'es rouge. Je préfère avoir un partenaire qui ne soit pas dans les vapes, merci.

¤

Heero reprend sa marche, s'approchant d'un Duo hébété, déterminé à défaire son nœud de cravate.

Duo a un sourire crispé avant de reculer.

Il desserre la cravate et déboutonne un peu la chemise kaki, impeccablement repassée.

¤

- Voilà, c'est fait. On peut commencer à bosser maintenant ?

¤

Duo regarde partout : la fenêtre fermée parce qu'il faisait trop chaud, les piles de dossier impeccablement alignées sur un large bureau à trois tiroirs, un ordinateur portable, deux chaises de bureau noires et confortables, la petite fontaine contre le mur juste à côté des armoires beige métalliques à fermeture électronique.

Son regard s'est même promené sur le plafond beige un peu craquelé comme le mur… il avait exactement le même bureau mais celui-là était particulièrement intéressant.

Il regarde partout sauf le torse lisse, ferme, doré et musclé de l'homme en face de lui.

Heero lui rappelle gentiment qu'il est dans la pièce lui aussi.

¤

- Duo ?

¤

Il va pour lui toucher l'épaule mais Duo recule légèrement.

Heero hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Euh oui ?

- On peut travailler maintenant ?

- Oui, oui… c'est sur quel cas au juste ?

¤

Duo contourne Heero pour aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises tranquillement. Puis il dépose son propre portable et entreprend de se connecter au réseau de Heero.

Le regard du métis se voile un peu, avant qu'il ne s'asseye lui aussi à son bureau.

Ils sont face à face, le nez sur l'écran, parfois le nez en dehors.

Heero, ouvertement.

Duo, à la dérobée.

¤

Ils travaillent plusieurs heures d'affilée énergiquement, malgré la chaleur étouffante. Ils se disputent, parfois fortement, leurs méthodes de travail ne sont pas les mêmes, elles se complètent. Ils font quelques blagues pour alléger l'atmosphère, parlent un peu de leur vie entre deux clics et deux plans d'attaques fomentés…

S'installe une routine rodée parfaitement depuis ces cinq dernières années. Routine à peu de choses près. Le manque de chemise d'un Heero parfaitement à l'aise, sérieux et dédié à son travail.

Une routine oui… mais détaillons un peu mieux le déroulement des événements, voulez-vous ?

* * *

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Duo a un problème avec une des applications, son collègue ayant surverrouillé un dossier confidentiel, mais qui ne devait pas l'être pour lui, son binôme sur ce cas présent. Heero pouvait un peu trop jouer solo, pourtant cette tendance s'était un peu estompée avec le temps… le genre de choses qui avait le don de mettre Duo en rogne.

Bon, il avait tendance à jouer solo aussi, mais il se soignait depuis le temps.

Au lieu de perdre du temps à expliquer, Heero se lève, se poste derrière Duo, et va pour passer la main par-dessus son épaule, pour poser sa main sur celle de Duo qui tient la souris…

Mais Duo se lève soudainement, prétextant une soif, demandant par la même occasion s'il avait soif aussi.

Il dit à Heero d'en profiter pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire de sorte à avancer vite.

Heero n'a pas soif.

¤

Au bout d'une demi heure supplémentaire, Heero demande la boîte à crayon, qui se trouve du côté de Duo.

Heero aime prendre des notes manuscrites.

Duo, sans regarder Heero, tend la petite boîte métallique bleue avec des ailes blanches sur le côté, qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même en recyclant des cannettes de bière du temps où il travaillait à la ferraillerie. Il l'avait offerte à Heero pour noël.

Heero la prend en lui effleurant les doigts.

La boîte serait tombée fort si la moquette aussi beige que tout ce qu'il y avait dans le bureau, n'avait pas amorti la chute.

Il ramasse les crayons et la boîte à la hâte et les fait rouler jusqu'à son vis-à-vis.

Duo s'excuse de sa maladresse avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas trop ses yeux.

Il faut dire que la chaleur le rend maladroit, d'après lui.

Quand Heero lui propose d'ôter sa chemise, il refuse une énième fois.

Heero hausse les épaules et lui répond qu'il n'a pas si chaud que ça alors.

La chemise de Duo a des aréoles.

Et la température augmente dans la pièce, au point de donner mal à la tête.

Ils se remettent au travail, déterminés à en finir.

Déterminés, oui.

¤

Au bout de quelques heures enfin – le soleil se couche gentiment -, il fait toujours aussi chaud, voire plus.

Heureusement que leur travail est terminé… mais ça ne les empêche pas d'avoir soif.

Heero cette fois se lève à la fontaine – Duo y étant allé les deux dernières fois - leur prendre deux gobelets d'eau certes tiédie par la chaleur et par le temps passé, mais qui néanmoins fait du bien.

Heero tend le gobelet à Duo. Celui-ci, les yeux sur l'écran, tend la main en aveugle et touche accidentellement celle de Heero…

Et fait tomber le gobelet de surprise.

L'eau mouille le ventre de Heero et son entrejambe. Et un peu la chaise de Duo.

Duo se lève et se recule.

Duo hésite entre éclater de rire et se confondre en excuses _encore_.

Il s'excuse en éclatant de rire, les mains tremblant un petit peu.

Heero s'énerve et sauvegarde le fichier.

Heureusement que l'ordinateur n'avait pas été mouillé.

Il marmonne quelque chose que Duo ne comprend pas.

¤

- …

- Heero ? Je suis – ha, ha – désolé, buddy…

- … moi

- Hein ? Je comprends pas…

- Touche-moi… mais bon sang, touche-moi !

- Heero ?

- Touche-moi…

¤

La voix est douce…

Le regard bleu fiévreux.

¤

- Heero ?

- Touche-moi. Pose les mains sur moi et touche-moi. Tu évites systématiquement de me toucher, je n'affabule pas.

- Heero…

- Arrête de m'appeler et ose me dire le contraire. Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'évites pas tout contact physique avec moi.

- …

¤

Le regard bleu se fait colère.

Le regard indigo se fait petit.

Duo recule.

Heero, non.

¤

- Tu touches tout le monde, même peu. Sauf moi.

- Non je touche pas tout le monde.

- Tu touches _ton_ monde… Tu poses ta main sur l'épaule de Trowa. Tu tapes dans le dos de Quatre. Tu tapes derrière la tête de Chang. Tu enlaces Hilde. Tu décoiffes l'agent Théodore Garner. Sans compter les bonjours.

- Heero ?

- Tu ne me touches jamais. C'est comme si je n'existais pas.

- Vieux, si t'existais pas on n'aurait pas cette conversation…

¤

Sourire narquois de Duo qui recule.

Qui recule et qui a chaud.

Qui ne sait pas où regarder, Heero est en face.

Heero et ses pecs et ses tablettes et son torse lisse sont en face, merci.

¤

- Et si tu me touchais on n'aurait pas cette conversation.

- …

¤

Le regard bleu de Prusse est déterminé.

¤

- Tu ne me serres même pas la main. Tu me dis bonjour de loin. Tu me parles de loin. Tu es loin. Même près, même dans le même bureau, même à quelques centimètres tu es loin.

- Heero, personne te serre la main et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Si justement : t'aimes pas qu'on te touche et tu me reproches de pas trop le faire.

- Je n'aime pas qu'_on_ me touche, c'est vrai.

- Alors ?

¤

Regard de défi indigo.

Regard déterminé bleu de prusse.

Regard qui avance.

Duo qui recule.

Les yeux dans les yeux, c'est plus facile de s'ancrer dans une mer que dans un corps dur et lisse, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense.

Mais pour s'encrer il fallait toucher le fond.

Et à s'ancrer dans l'encre, Duo risquait gros.

Mais pour le moment, il tient bon la barre.

Mais qui est capitaine du bateau ?

Heero sourit et continue son avancée.

Lente.

Un pas après l'autre.

¤

- Mais tu n'es pas « on ». « On » ne me touche pas. Mais certains me serrent la main. Et entre nous, ex terroristes, on se pose la main sur l'épaule, quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.

- …

- Et tu ne me touches pas « pas trop ». Tu ne me touches pas « du tout ». Je sens à peine ton corps quand on est côte à côte. J'entends ta voix, je sens ton odeur… mais rien d'autre. Aucun contact physique.

- Mais de quoi tu parles…

- Si tu ne me traitais pas différemment des autres, je ne me sentirais pas différent. Et franchement c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir quelle est sa place, ou quand on refuse systématiquement d'en donner une. _Ou quand on a une place qu'on ne veut pas._

- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir… mais pourquoi ça t'affecte comme ça ?

- Je t'ai d'abord posé une question. Et si ta réponse me convient, je répondrais à la tienne.

¤

Un sourire.

Il arrête momentanément d'avancer.

Il arrête momentanément de reculer.

Tant mieux, la porte n'est pas loin.

Un sourire narquois, aux yeux indigos.

¤

- Ça marche pas comme ça vieux !

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse de côté.

Une goutte de sueur qui descend sur un torse.

Duo relève les yeux qu'il n'a pas eu conscience d'avoir baissés.

¤

- Pourquoi tu ne me touches jamais, Duo ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

¤

Des yeux indigo qui s'écarquille légèrement de surprise.

Une main inconsciemment triturant une queue de cheval.

¤

- Mais t'es parano toi ! Tu m'as rien fait du tout !

- Non ? C'est au point que, quand on prend un truc en même temps, tu ôtes ta main comme si elle était brûlée…

- …

¤

Regard intense…

¤

- Est-ce que je te brûle, Duo ?

- Tu m'as rien fait de mal…

¤

Changement de sujet.

¤

- Ne me fais pas passer pour un malade, y a pas que moi qui vois ton manège. Chang, Trowa et Quatre aussi, d'ailleurs ça les amuse.

- Nos potes ont fumé le calumet de la paix, je crois.

- Je ne suis pas ton pote moi aussi ?

¤

Heero recommence à avancer.

Duo sourit légèrement.

¤

- Bien sûr… le jour où je t'ai dit que j'étais ptet ton meilleur pote, je le pensais pas encore. Après, en te connaissant, si. C'est pour ça que je comprends pas.

- Alors je pue ? J'ai la galle ? Je suis gay, tu l'as remarqué et t'as peur d'être contaminé ?

¤

Un silence bleu, indigo ou de Prusse.

Un éclair indigo, noir de colère.

Des cheveux lâchés dans une queue de cheval basse.

Des poings qui ne sont pas serrés.

Des mots…

¤

- Mais n'importe quoi… et je suis gay aussi, c'est pas comme si je le cachais.

¤

Heero continue d'avancer.

Duo oublie de reculer.

¤

- C'est pas comme si tu me l'avais dit.

- C'est pas comme si tu me l'avais dit non plus.

- C'est pas comme si je le cachais.

¤

Heero continue d'avancer.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

¤

- …

- …

- C'est pas comme si tu me l'avais demandé non plus !

- C'est pas comme si tu me l'avais demandé non plus !

¤

En chœur…

¤

- …

- …

- C'est pas comme si on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, Duo…

- …

¤

Duo refuse de reculer.

Il n'a pas oublié.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

La voix de Heero change.

Elle se fait moins colère…

Plus…

¤

- Si ce ne sont pas mes préférences sexuelles, alors je ne te reviens pas ?

¤

… manipulatrice…

¤

Duo recule, mais cette fois d'étonnement.

Heero n'avance plus.

¤

- Mais tu délires complètement…

- Alors tu me reproches encore l'attitude légitime que j'ai eue à notre première rencontre parce que je ne te connaissais pas ?

- Non mais redescends sur Terre, vieux… tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ? Je te reproche rien du tout moi. Tu penses pas que j'ai un peu oublié ?

¤

Duo avance cette fois, le sourire narquois.

Les yeux au plafond.

¤

- Tu as oublié au point de te baser sur nos premières rencontres pour définir que je n'aimais pas être touché. Parce que je ne vois pas d'où tu peux le sortir, sinon.

- Touché…

- A l'époque nous étions tous des mômes, Duo.

- A l'époque ouais. Mais bon, c'était normal que tu te méfies, quoi, comme tu l'as dit on se connaissait pas.

- …

¤

Duo a les yeux dans les souvenirs.

Heero a les yeux sur lui et sourit.

Heero avance.

¤

- Et moi aussi je me méfiais de toi, te faire croire que je te faisais confiance si vite était aussi une manière d'en savoir plus sur toi, de te mettre en confiance.

- C'est fou ce que ça a marché, Duo.

- C'est clair. Mais même si je te faisais pas confiance à 100 pour 100 j'ai eu envie de te connaître un peu mieux. Quand t'as chipé les pièces de Death j'étais un peu vert mais c'était pas la fin du monde non plus.

- …

- En fait j'étais limite content que t'aies pu m'avoir. J'ai pensé « bien joué »

¤

Heero est presque nez à nez.

Duo a un sourire.

Duo est dans ses souvenirs et son regard ne joue plus à se cacher derrière les apparences.

¤

- On n'avait jamais discuté de ça. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas parlé après. C'est pas comme si on n'avait plus bossé ensemble… puis plus tard dans la même organisation. Et missions ou non, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas souffert ensemble, mangé ensemble, ri ensemble… comme si on n'était pas sorti ensemble…

¤

Duo se réveille de ses souvenirs.

Duo voit où se trouve Heero.

Duo recommence à reculer.

¤

- Sortis tous les deux, ouais.

¤

Heero sourit.

Il ne fait que ça depuis quelques secondes.

Oui mais son sourire change au fur et à mesure que les informations sont données, visionnées et enregistrées.

Le sourire est taquin.

¤

- Pourquoi tu me reprends, Duo ?

- Parce que, euh… si quelqu'un t'entend, il peut croire qu'on est _vraiment_ sortis ensemble.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que qui que ce soit peut dire ? C'est pas comme si tu te cachais, Duo ? Et tu es dans mon bureau, Duo, verrouillé, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait débarquer.

- Verrouillé ?

- Quant aux caméras… elles sont désactivées de l'intérieur, que notre conversation reste privée…

- …

¤

Duo se met à essayer…

de regarder à nouveau la fenêtre fermée parce qu'il faisait trop chaud, les piles de dossier impeccablement alignées et ayant passablement diminué sur le large bureau à trois tiroirs, un ordinateur portable + un autre : le sien, deux chaises de bureau noires et confortables, la petite fontaine contre le mur juste à côté des armoires beige métalliques à fermeture électronique.

Son regard a même encore une fois tenté de se promener sur le plafond beige un peu craquelé comme le mur… il avait exactement le même bureau mais celui-là était particulièrement intéressant.

Oui mais voilà : Heero est en face. Heero ne veut pas être ignoré.

Heero se décale de manière à ce qu'il ne voit que lui.

Duo se décale vers la droite.

Heero fait un pas à gauche.

Duo regarde à gauche.

Les yeux bleu de Prusse se déportent sur la droite.

Quoi que Duo veuille faire, il ne pouvait regarder que son vis-à-vis.

Il ne sait plus où poser les yeux.

Alors il recule.

¤

- Mais reprenons, veux-tu, Duo ? Pourquoi me reprendre ?

- …

¤

Duo regarde Heero dans les yeux.

Le temps suspend son vol.

Puis il recule.

Le bleu de Prusse refuse de lâcher l'indigo.

La voix se fait plus douce.

¤

- Pourquoi tu recules… est-ce que je te fais peur, Duo ?

¤

Sincérité.

¤

- Non, tu ne m'as jamais fait peur.

- Alors cesse de reculer.

- Alors cesse d'avancer. On va finir par se cogner.

- Mais non… est-ce qu'on se cogne, là ? Et si on se cogne ? Je m'en cogne, Duo… tant qu'on se cogne doux, je m'en cogne…

¤

Heero approche encore.

Le regard de Heero met au défi Duo de reculer.

Duo relève le défi.

¤

- Non… mais t'es trop près, j'ai presque pas de liberté de mouvement. Et mon espace vital ?

- Et toi tu es trop loin. Tu m'as donné un peu trop d'espace ces cinq dernières années…

¤

Heero pose les mains sur les poignets de Duo.

Son regard se fait intense.

Ses pouces caressent doucement un pouls.

Le regard de Duo se voile différemment encore.

On pouvait avoir mille et un regards.

Mille et unes expressions.

Mille et unes voix.

Tout dépendait pour qui.

¤

- Heero ?

- Il est… vital… que tu sois dans mon espace, Duo.

- Heer…

- Il est vital… que je sois dans ton espace, Duo, tu comprends ? Tu m'as enfermé dans le vide de toi… et je t'enferme dans le toucher de moi.

- Heero ?

¤

Heero pose les mains de Duo sur son ventre dur.

Il les remonte tout doucement le long de ses muscles abdominaux, jusqu'entre ses pectoraux.

Il se retient de haleter.

Duo a l'air ailleurs.

Mais il est encore plus rouge.

¤

- J'aime tes mains, Duo…

- …

- Je te disais que même les trois mousquetaires te trouvaient suspect, je vais te donner des exemples concret.

- Euh…

- Lundi dernier, après une journée où tu avais évité une énième fois de me toucher, je me suis ouvertement demandé dans le bureau, si tu me détestais. Chang, venu récupérer un dossier a entendu et il a dit que c'était ridicule. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Duo ?

- Il a raison…

¤

Heero fait remonter les mains sur ses pectoraux.

Il s'attarde sur le cœur.

Les mains sont douces et rugueuses.

Les mains lui font du bien.

Il a l'impression d'exister à ses yeux.

¤

- Quatre t'as observé discrètement ces derniers temps et trouve ton comportement suspect, au point de se demander si travailler ensemble n'était pas contre-indiqué. Je lui ai dit « ah, je ne suis pas mythomane ». Il m'a répondu, effectivement, mais seul le concerné pourra répondre à la question. Est-ce que je suis mythomane, Duo ?

- …

- Trowa applique avec toi la logique animale : il pense que si le contact physique te gêne tant avec moi, soit tu ne m'aimes pas, soit tu m'aimes trop. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Duo ?

¤

Duo laisse ses mains sur le corps de Heero.

Ses yeux sont assombris.

Sa respiration s'accélère.

Son ton est légèrement ennuyé.

¤

- Vous êtes des malades. Et tu fais les questions et les réponses…

- Et toi tu ne fais rien… tu ne dis rien…

- …

- Prouve-moi que tu ne me détestes pas alors.

- Je ne te déteste pas !

¤

La voix de Heero se fait murmure.

¤

- Touche-moi…

- Mais… je te touche ?

¤

Uniquement parce que Heero maintient ses mains…

Qui font toucher à présent les traces de leur première rencontre. Des balles.

¤

- Tes mains me manquent alors que je les ai à peine connues. Alors qu'elles ont changé, mûri… je les vois à distance sur les autres, je les vois toucher des stylos, des feuilles, des gobelets… je les ai vues me fuir aussi…

- …

- Je les ai vues un nombre incalculable de fois sous la douche, faire des choses que les miennes aimeraient faire.

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil.

Heero continue de faire découvrir son corps à Duo…

¤

- …

- Tes mains tremblent… tes mains tremblent toujours quand elles sont à quelques centimètres de moi… ou quand elles sont sur moi, comme là, c'est bon…

- …

- Tu détournes les yeux discrètement, tu te mordilles la lèvre, tes mains tremblent et tu t'en vas. Seulement tu n'es discret que pour ceux qui ne t'observent pas, Duo…

¤

Les mains remontent jusqu'au cou…

Un soupir…

Non. Deux.

¤

- …

- Tu as envie de me toucher. Et tu te retiens. Et ça te frustre. Et tu me frustres. Et il est là le problème. Tu as peur de ma peau.

- Non…

- Non quoi ?

- Non… je ne veux pas te toucher…

- C'est pas ce que tes mains me disent… elles ont arrêté de trembler quand je t'ai pris les poignets. Quand je les ai posé sur moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle…

- Je veux pas te toucher…

¤

Duo n'a pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux.

¤

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et redis-moi ça.

¤

Duo rouvre les yeux.

La voix n'est qu'un murmure.

¤

- Je ne veux pas te toucher…

¤

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je commence… je m'arrêterais pas…

- Qui veut que tu t'arrêtes ?

¤

Les mains de Heero guident celles de Duo jusque derrière ses oreilles.

Son corps se rapproche encore.

Encore.

¤

- On va refaire connaissance, Duo ?

¤

Les longs doigts sont dirigés sur ses joues.

Il ferme les yeux au contact de la peau légèrement moite.

Ferme les yeux.

Savoure.

¤

- Bonjour mains de Duo, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Tu as déjà rencontré mon torse. Ça c'est mon visage.

¤

Remonte le bout des doigts presque plus étrangers sur ses yeux fermés.

Duo sourit.

¤

- Voilà mes paupières….

¤

Baisse les doigts vers l'arête de son nez.

¤

- Voilà mon nez…

¤

Fait caresser les pommettes du bout des doigts, puis ceux-ci effleurent les lèvres.

Les yeux sont toujours fermés.

¤

- Et ça c'est ma bouche…

Heero ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans le regard indigo de Duo. Un regard mi perdu mi voilé. Et lèche rapidement l'index, comme un chaton.

¤

- Et ça c'est ma langue… tu aimes ma langue, Duo ?

- Hmm…

- Ça veut dire oui ou non ?

- Hmm…

- Je vais goûter encore si tu permets ?

¤

Heero lâche discrètement un des poignets.

Une main se pose sur la poche arrière du pantalon, le pouce dans l'anse.

Il prend l'index gauche de Duo et, toujours sous le regard de l'intéressé, lèche le doigt un petit peu plus longtemps cette fois.

Consciencieusement…

¤

- Salé…

¤

… puis le met dans sa bouche. Et suçote doucement. Tendrement. Sensuellement.

¤

Duo gémit.

Heero ôte le doigt de sa bouche.

Plonge son regard encore.

Dans une mer indigo bien houleuse.

La main qui tenait encore le poignet rejoint l'autre dans le bas du dos.

¤

- Duo… j'ai envie de te toucher… encore. De te toucher plus.

- …

¤

Une des mains sur les reins remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale pour se glisser à la base de la nuque, pour ôter un élastique noir.

Une parure ocre se déploie sur un dos masculin et recouvert.

Les mains se reposent sur les reins vêtus, frustrées. Alors elles se faufilent pour glisser sous la chemise, l'ôter du pantalon…

toucher la peau chaude, moite de la chaleur et nue comme la vérité.

Heero a envie de guider l'index mouillé par ses soins vers son mamelon.

Seulement le doigt n'a pas besoin de guide.

Duo le fait presque malgré lui.

Presque. S'il n'avait pas eu ce regard gourmand.

¤

- J'ai envie de toucher ton corps… hmm

¤

Duo cajole le mamelon et se rapproche encore plus près de Heero.

Il pose la tête doucement dans son cou.

Il lèche la peau chaude.

¤

- Salée…

- J'ai envie de… de… toucher ton cœur…

¤

Duo mordille la peau cette fois.

L'autre main est posée sur une épaule forte et douce….

¤

- Hmm…

- J'ai envie de toucher tous tes trésors, tout ton être et c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui a créé le besoin.

¤

Les mains dorées griffent doucement le creux des reins

La bouche suçote le creux du cou.

La main sur le téton se pousse, pour que la peau puisse mieux épouser le corps.

Les deux mains opalines enlacent le cou, cette fois.

Heero ne regrette pas d'avoir délibérément mis par accident la clim hors service.

Un murmure.

¤

- J'avais peur que tu sois écoeuré. Peur que tu découvres mon attirance alors… j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le montrer. J'en ai ptet trop fait.

- Tant mieux je ne suis pas mythomane. C'est toi qui en a fait une envie… tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi… _N'aies plus peur de me toucher…_

¤

Les corps se collent et se répondent.

Les souffles s'accélèrent.

Des têtes se relèvent.

Et vont pour se répondre.

¤

- Tant mieux… _tant mieux que je sois l'instrument de mon propre bonheur…même inconsciemment._

¤

Des paupières qui se ferment.

Des souffles qui se mêlent.

Des lèvres mordillées.

Des langues qui se promènent sur les lèvres, qui goûtent un peu plus, pour se faufiler entre…

Une dernière supplique.

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Touche-moi, Heero…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤finisseuse de fics de l'an 14 XD¤


End file.
